1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to shock and vibration protection devices and systems, and more particularly to a technique for implementing frequency shifting isolator devices and systems that shift natural frequencies when approaching a resonance point.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nearly all objects vibrate when hit, struck or somehow disturbed. Vibration of objects continues to pose a challenge for operators, especially in environments where sensitive equipments are connected to surfaces that may be subjected to impacts, shocks or unintended disturbances.
Materials having dampening properties are widely used in applications where shock and vibrations must be minimized. These materials are increasingly used in applications requiring minimal or no equipment failures due to impact forces or vibrations. Such applications include sports equipment, tools, electronics, automobiles, airplanes and the like. As an example, computers used in harsh, rugged environments may be damaged if adequate dampening materials and systems are not provided to address potential impacts and vibrations.
There have been advances in materials that offer dampening qualities, and their uses have been broadened. Some of these materials are suggested in U.S. Pat. No. 5,766,720, issued to Yamagishi, et al. on Jun. 16, 1998, and include natural rubbers, synthetic resins such as polyvinyl chlorides, polyurethanes, polyamides, polystyrenes, copolymerized polyvinyl chlorides, polyolefin synthetic rubbers, as well as urethanes, EPDM, styrene-butadiene rubbers, nitrites, isoprene, chloroprenes, polypropylene, and silicones.
Further, users of materials having impact absorption and shock isolation properties have long desired to understand how to better design products that can meet or exceed expected impact requirements, without the routine of trial and error testing after the products have already been manufactured. The present invention addresses these concerns.